Hermione's Weakness
by xx-MissMoMo4eva-xx
Summary: What if Hermione had a crush on a teacher? A certain green-eyed professor. What if that professor felt the same way? AU known about Pettigrew all along, Voldemort never returned, Harry was raised by Sirius and Lupin and Dumbledore is still alive. M for future fluff/smut. HG/MM
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione's Weakness**

 **Summary:** What if Hermione had a crush on a teacher? A certain green-eyed professor. What if that professor felt the same way? AU known about Pettigrew all along, Voldemort never returned, Harry was raised by Sirius and Lupin and Dumbledore is still alive.

 **Authors Note:** Most of this will be from Hermione's point of view with some important parts from Minerva's

 **Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I do however own my OC's**

 **Chapter One:**

 **HPOV**

"Hermione, Ginny are you girls awake?" Mrs Weasley asked knocking on the door.

"Yes mum" Ginny replied.

"Just finding a few last things Mrs Weasley"

"Breakfast is ready in the kitchen"

"OK mum" Ginny said.

We headed downstairs. It was a hectic morning. We were due to return to Hogwarts on the train at 11am today. Harry and Ron were running in and out of the kitchen grabbing food and running around looking for belongings.

"Boys sit down!" Mrs Weasley yelled.

Finally they sat down.

"If you boys packed last night like I told you too you wouldn't be having this issue, would you?"

"Right head girl" Harry said lovingly.

"You can't talk head boy" I teased back.

We weren't surprised that Harry had gotten his head boy badge with his school letter. He had picked up his behaviour over the last year and well it was kind of a guarantee that I would be head girl. We finished breakfast and headed upstairs to collect our trunks. At 10:30am we headed into Kings Cross Station. Once on the platform we farewelled Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"We will get a compartment, meet us after your rounds" Ginny said before she walked off with Neville, Luna and our 4th year friend Jessica.

Harry and I put our trunks on the train in the heads carriage before sitting down with our backpacks.

"So, this year is going to be interesting" Harry said slowly.

"How am I going to last another year with her Harry?"

"You've survived this long Hermione."

I sighed.

"I have no idea how. I thought the feelings would go away but they are getting stronger."

"What if she felt the same way?" Harry asked.

"I think that would be worse than not knowing."

"How do you mean?"

I loved Harry to death but he could be thick sometimes.

"Well if she feels the same it would be torture knowing that but not being able to do something about it."

"Oh I see."

"I still want to know though."

Harry and I stood up then to do our rounds. As we stepped out of the compartment we ran into Ron.

"All quiet so far" He said with a smiled.

"Good let's go find the others."

We easily found the compartment with the others in it. Ginny sat on Harry's lap and Jess sat on mine. We weren't more than friends so to speak but it was good to have someone else in Gryffindor that knew my sexual orientation that wasn't practically family. I rubbed her legs as she relaxed into me.

"How was patrol?"

"Quiet as usual" Ron said from behind Luna's back.

We chatted easily and soon it was time to change into our robes and get ready to get off the train. We all piled into a carriage that was to take us to the school. We walked into the Great Hall and sat down just as the first years came in. After the sorting Professor McGonagall called order.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!"

I looked up as she spoke and our eyes met.

' _Those gorgeous green eyes. I could get lost in them forever!'_

 _A/N: I know I'm evil! But at least she's seen Minerva I could have stopped before here. Please read and review I would love to get some feedback I'm pretty sure I know where this is going but advice is always good!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

As she talked to the school about the new year ahead I was mesmerized.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed nudging me under the table.

"What did I miss?"

"I would request that the head girl and head boy meet me in my office as soon as dinner finishes."

I smiled gratefully at Harry. We ate dinner chatting with all of our friends.

"Meet you in the common room soon" Harry said kissing Ginny.

We headed up to the Headmistresses office.

"Sugar Quill" I said to the statue guarding the entrance

The statue moved aside as Harry and I stepped onto the moving staircase to the headmistress' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" she called softly.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I looked at Harry before opening the door.

 _'_ _Yep, I'm in trouble'_

We stepped inside.

"Harry, Hermione I expect your holidays were good?"

"They were thank you professor" Harry said politely

"Would have been better if I had spent them with you"

Harry and Professor McGonagall both looked at me with a smile.

 _"_ _Oh crap! I said that out loud'_

"Harry, this is for you, all the information you need is in there" she said handing him an envelope.

"Thank you Professor, see you in the morning" he said turning to leave.

I stood still and quiet looking anywhere but at the headmistress.

"Take a seat, Hermione" she said with a soft smile.

I sat down in the chair infront of her desk and she surprised me by taking the one next to me.

"My summer would have been better if I had spent it with you too Hermione. I was wondering if you would be interested in completing an internship with me as your mentor this year?"

"Of course I would Professor." I replied.

That would mean a lot of alone time with her, in close quarters. Oh I must enjoy punishing myself.

"Hermione, in private, please call me Minerva. I will have our schedule worked out by the end of the week but if you wish to help come by tomorrow evening after dinner."

"Minerva" I said slowly

"Yes Hermione?"

"I need to tell you something"

"Of course, anything" She replied handing me my envelope.

I took the envelope staring at it wondering if I should say it.

 _'_ _You have to tell her Hermione!'_

I stood up slowly and she looked confused.

"I'm in love with you and I have been since my third year"

I ran out of her office and towards Gryffindor Tower and didn't stop until I was safely in the common room. Harry looked up when I ran in.

"You told her?"

"Yes" I panted

"What did she say?"

"I don't know, I ran away after I told her" I replied.

"You what?" Harry said shocked.

"I ran away" I said as the tears started to fall.

 _A/N: There it is. Chapter 2 a lot sooner than I planned. Read and review thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 **MPOV:**

I stared at the door for ages after Hermione ran out of it.

"She loves you too, Min" Albus said from his portrait behind my desk.

"She loves me too" I said slowly as a smile crept onto my face.

I sighed softly.

"Why did she run, Albus?"

"She's afraid of being rejected"

"But I wouldn't reject her!"

"Well go prove it to her"

I stood up and walked over to my fireplace and threw floo powder into it.

"Head Girl quarters"

 **HPOV:**

"Have you opened the envelope yet?" Harry asked after a while.

I had completely forgotten about the envelope sitting in my hands. I opened it slowly.

 _Hermione,_

 _First of all, congratulations on becoming head girl._

 _You now have your own quarters. Go upstairs like you are going to the girls 7_ _th_ _year dorms but instead of entering the door on the right enter the one on the left. You may put a password on it if you wish._

 _Please see your enclosed schedule of class and patrols._

 _Yours always,_

 _Minerva._

"Do you have your own dorm too?" I asked Harry

"Yeah on the left opposite 7th year boys. I'm guessing yours is opposite the girls?"

"Yeah it is"

I tried to stifle a yawn.

"Well I should probably go get unpacked back to classes tomorrow"

"Yeah, sweet dreams 'Mione"

We hugged and I headed upstairs. As soon as I opened the door to the room I gasped. The entire sitting area had built in bookshelves from floor to ceiling. There was two comfy looking arm chairs either side of a fireplace with a small corridor running away from the side of the fireplace. I walked down the corridor and opened the door on my left. It was my own private bathroom with a shower and a bathtub. I smiled as I saw the bathtub it looked more like a swimming pool.

"That will come in handy" I said out loud

I walked out and opened the door to what I assumed was my bedroom. It had a four-poster double bed and something I didn't expect Minerva was sitting on the end of my bed.

"Hello Hermione, please don't run"

I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes.

"You haven't said anything I didn't want to hear Hermione, that I haven't wished for years to hear from you. I am in love with you Hermione Jean Granger and I do not want to ignore that anymore"

I just stared at her expecting her to disappear at any moment. I closed my eyes and opened them again and she was still sitting there waiting on me to say something.

"I don't want to ignore it anymore either Minerva. I want to be with you"

She crossed the room quickly and pulled me into her arms holding me close as my tears fell.

 _A/N: I know I'm evil!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 **HPOV:**

"Why are you crying love?" She asked me softly

"Because I can't believe this is finally real. I have dreamt about this for so long that it's really hard to believe that you actually feel the same way"

She led us to the bed and we laid on the bed still cuddling together.

"This IS real my love. I promise that you will believe that very soon"

"I feel like I'm going to wake up soon and it's all going to be a dream" I replied truthfully.

She leant in slowly and pressed her lips to mine. I started kissing her back as my hands wandered down her sides. We both fought the need to breathe but soon the need became too much and we had to pull apart.

"Wow" Minerva breathed out.

I chuckled.

"How very teenager of you Min" I teased

"I can't help it. That's how you make me feel" she said slightly blushing.

We laid talking for a while longer.

"What are we Min?"

"Well in public we are teacher and student until you graduate but in private we can be whatever you want us to be?"

"I want to be your girlfriend and after I graduate your wife"

"Then you are my girlfriend" she said with a massive grin

I kissed her and ran my hand over her thigh as I kissed over to her neck sucking gently on her pulse point.

"I have to go" she moaned softly

"Do you really have to?" I asked before biting her neck.

She moaned again.

"Yes, not that I want to but it won't be a good idea for me to be caught here just yet"

"But I don't want you to go" I whined softly

"I know love"

She captured my lips again briefly and got up.

"I'm sorry. I will see you in the morning"

I could feel the tears start to well in my eyes.

 _'_ _Don't look back'_ I begged silently

Minerva turned around and saw my eyes. She ran back to me and wrapped me up in her arms.

"I suppose I could just leave in the morning early"

I grinned. She quickly changed us into pyjamas and we got into bed.

*6am*

I rolled over and snuggled down surprised to see her still here.

"Min?" I asked sleepily.

"Good morning my love"

"I thought you would have left by now?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up so I could have one last kiss. I was being selfish"

I reached up and gave her a kiss.

"Now go before you get caught"

I walked Minerva out to the fireplace and she turned to me.

"See you at breakfast"

We hugged.

"See you soon my love"

Minerva threw some floo powder into the fire and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

 **MPOV:**

As I got back to my room I changed into my teaching robes and sat at my desk.

"Well, well, well, look who was out all night?" Albus said teasingly.

"I couldn't leave her Albus, not last night"

"I understand, Min. I really do. You really love her"

"Tell me again why I agreed to have your portrait in my office when you are only a few floors away?"

"Because you love me too"

"Yes I guess I do" I pretended to sigh

"Seeing as you are ready for the day come up to my office. We need to discuss miss Granger's internship formalities"

Albus and I share control of this school so that when he retires at the end of this school year I am already headmistress and we don't have to go through all this drama. I strolled out of my office and up to his. My second office was next door to his but I rarely used that one. I knocked on his door.

"Enter"

I walked in and sat down.

"I took the liberty of writing up Hermione's first term schedules." He said handing me two pieces of parchment.

Wednesday first period and Friday last period she was to be helping me in class, Monday and Thursday second period would be her time to work on her thesis that she has to work on, Tuesday I didn't see her except for third and fourth period when she had double Transfiguration but with her spare period actually lining up with mine I should be able to see her. I just need an excuse to be seeing her every night.

"Just pretend to be working on class work" Albus said from behind his desk.

"That will only work for a little while before people get suspicious"

"Swap between rooms. Sometimes your office sometimes your quarters and sometimes hers. If you're smart you won't get caught and it won't look suspicious"

I considered what he had said for a moment.

"That could actually work"

"It will work" he said happily

"Yes it WILL work" I said with a smile

"Well it's almost breakfast time"

"That it is"

We got up and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Hermione was sitting looking up at the staff table when I walked in. I smiled at her and she smiled back before looking away to talk to Harry.

"She's told Harry" Albus whispered to me

"That doesn't actually surprise me I know he can be trusted" I whispered back.

After breakfast I caught up with Hermione and Harry.

"Hello Mr Potter, would you mind if I borrow Miss Granger for a moment?"

"Of course not Professor. Bye 'Mione, Professor"

"Bye Harry" We both replied quietly as her turned to leave.

"Come to my office"

We walked into my office off my classroom and shut the door. As soon as the door shut we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Professor Dumbledore has written up your schedule for your internship"

I handed her the parchment.

"We have your Tuesday free period that lines up together if you would like to do something on those days"

"Of course I will Min" She whispered kissing my neck.

I moaned softly.

"Love we need to go. First years are already in the classroom waiting on us"

She groaned softly.

"Ok"

I became my animagus form and we walked into the classroom.

"Good Morning class. I am Miss Granger and I will be assisting Professor McGonagall with this class. Wands away and books out please"

I smirked at how professional she sounded. It was really sexy.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes Miss Brandy?"

"Where is Professor McGonagall?"

"She will be here in a moment. I said WANDS AWAY Mr Milligan!"

"Bloody mudblood" I heard him mutter.

"50 points from Slytherin" Hermione yelled out.

Apparently she heard him too.

"But"

"Would you like to make it 100?" Hermione shot back with a stern look.

Wow she really had been around me far too long already. I decided now was a good a time as any and transformed into my human form.

"Bloody hell" A couple of Gryffindors whispered as Hermione chuckled.

I smirked at Hermione as we remembered Ron's first reaction and she shrugged.

"First things first. I will NOT put up with such terms being used towards or about ANY student in this school. If I hear it being said you will face an entire years worth of detention with Mr Filch and if it is said about Miss Granger or another staff member you will be facing a lot worse than that. Secondly you will respect Miss Granger as a member of staff so treat her like one. That means no talking back, no arguing and definitely no disrespecting her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor" The entire class replied.

With that cleared up I got on with the class with Hermione wandering helping any student that needed it. As the bell rang to signal the end of the period Hermione picked up her stuff.

"What do you have now?"

"Defence with Remus then double potions with Snape before Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid"

"Busy day"

"Yes but thankfully there is lunch between DADA and potions and I have a free last period"

"I will meet you after last period before dinner to discuss your first day if you would like?"

I hated to have to sound so formal but the 4th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had started to arrive.

"Yes Professor I will meet you in your office at 4pm" Hermione replied

She waved to Jessica on her way out the door and I turned to the class.

 _A/N: My first chapter writing as Minerva. It was interesting to say the least._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **HPOV:**

I arrived five minutes late to DADA.

"Sorry I'm late Professor Lupin"

"It's ok Hermione, take your seat" he said gently

I had always liked Remus and he was especially kind to me ever since I started to make his Wolfsbane potion so that he didn't have to ask Snape.

"Alright 7th years" He said calling us to order

"This year we will be covering animagus transformations, the do's and don'ts and also about how to defend yourself wandlessly if you ever find yourself without a wand"

"What about patronuses sir?" Harry asked

"Oh yes Harry quite right and you have brought me to our first subject of the year"

I smiled softly to myself as we turned to the chapter on patronuses. Harry had taught Ron, Ginny and myself how to do a patronus in our third year after Remus had taught it to him as a little extra curriculum activity.

"Ok so a patronus is a shield that will help you against a dementor but can also be used as a messenger as you can charm them to have your voice and give a message to whomever you wish but first things first place your wands on your desk and repeat after me 'Expecto Patronum'"

"Expecto Patronum" the entire class copied

"Very good but the spell is only half of what you need. You need a really happy memory, Harry would you like to come up and demonstrate"

Harry stood up in front of the class and started to concentrate really hard. I saw the grin on his face.

"Expecto Patronum" He announced clearly

A silver doe shot out the end of his wand and danced around the classroom.

"Stand up everyone"

Everyone stood up and Remus moved the desks to the side as we started trying to make a patronus. The rest of the lesson was spent that way. Even I was sad when the bell rang for lunch.

"That was amazing" Neville said falling into step with Ron as we walked to the great hall

"It was" Ron agreed

"How are you guys so good?"

"We have been doing it since we were in third year"

We walked into the great hall and my eyes immediately shot to the staff table. Minerva was already there and she smiled when our eyes met. I could feel the smile on my lips before I looked away and sat down. All too soon the bell rang and we headed to the dungeons for potions.

"Hey Harry" Malfoy called out as we entered the dungeon.

"Hey Drake" Harry said waving back

"Hermione, Ron" Malfoy said acknowledging us

"Malfoy" we said nodding

He wasn't all that bad. His mother raised him to see how bad life was before Voldemort had been stopped and he didn't want that life. I walked over to him.

"Get your first years into line Malfoy because if another one calls me a mudblood again I will be forced to take more than points away from them"

"Who was it?"

"Milligan"

"I will deal with it"

I nodded and took my place next to Harry.

"Today we are learning about Polyjuice potion" Snape said as soon as he walked in the door.

He stopped in front of us.

"So who can tell me what it is, how it is used and how it can go wrong?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Polyjuice potion is a potion that can alter your appearance. It is used to become another person by adding the hair of the person you wish to change into in the potion just before it is drank but be careful because it only works with human hair. If animal hair is used you will get stuck in half and half transformation"

"Very good Miss Granger 10 points to Gryffindor. Also how long does it take to brew?"

"About 3 weeks and different ingredients are added at different times over those three weeks"

"Another 5 points to Gryffindor. As you have probably already guessed we are brewing Polyjuice potion this term"

I put my hand up.

"Miss Granger?"

"Are we testing it out sir?"

"Yes Miss Granger"

He nodded towards me.

"It only lasts for an hour"

"Which is why we will be doing it in this period 3 weeks from today as it is a double period"

I nodded smiling. I had always wanted to try and make it.

"Open your books and we will get started"

The rest of the lesson flew as we got the potion started. We packed up just as the bell rang and headed out the door. Draco walked with us as we made our way down to Hagrid's for our next class which, for Hagrid, was rather uneventful. After class, Harry, Ron and I stayed back to talk with Hagrid for a while.

"Well look at that, 4pm" Hagrid said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh bugger" I muttered reaching for my bag.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked

"I am due in a meeting with McGonagall to talk about my thesis and research project this year"

"Have you decided what you want to do yet?" Harry asked

"Yes I have. I want to be an animagus"

"Sounds like the perfect thing for you to do"

I hugged Hagrid before apologising again and running out the door. I didn't stop until I had reached Min's office and knocked.

"Oh Hermione I thought you had forgotten"

"Never Min" I said as I walked in the door

I gasped softly as I saw who was standing in front of her desk but softened after a moment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to help you out"

 _A/N: I wonder who it is and I wonder why Hermione reacted that way._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

 **HPOV:**

"Hermione?" Min asked softly.

"How is my cousin here? How does she know about Hogwarts?"

"That's easy baby cousin. I am a witch. I graduated the year before you started here"

My head was spinning with this new information. True I never got to see my cousin Kaidyn except for Christmas and summer holidays but I just put that down to the fact that she lived 5 hours away from me and it was difficult to get there.

"I still can't believe this. How come my parents never told me?"

"Your parents aren't overly thrilled about being a part of our world Herm. They pretend because it makes you happy and they love you so much but I think it scares them to be honest"

That does make sense. They always seem to be overly cautious whenever I was home for the holidays but always made the effort to make me happy about being a witch.

"Oh" I whispered

"Anyway as I said I'm here to help you. I am a registered animagus and I can help you study and supervise your transformations when you are ready. I have a lot more free time than Minerva"

"Where will you stay?"

"I have a room at the three broomsticks and I can use the tunnel into the room of requirement when you wish to study"

This could be a very good thing for me. I have the best transfiguration professor and my favourite cousin supervising me for my thesis and transformation. I can do this!

"This is good" I said with a smile.

Kaidyn smiled back at me.

"Plus we get to spend a lot of time together"

"Which is always a good thing"

"Kaidyn can be here for your free periods that I'm on class. You are more than welcome to use this office, the one next to Albus, the room of requirement or your dorm room. I have gotten you a bag of professor's floo powder each that you can use in the castle to get from one place to another without being seen if you wish but if you are leaving the school I must be informed not that I will ever deny your request to leave it's just a formality"

"Ok Min" I said with a grin.

"Well I'll leave you to it" Kaidyn said standing up

"You don't have to go"

Min looked like she was about to say something but thought better of it.

"It's ok Herm. I will see you again real soon"

She hugged me and left. I turned to Min and pulled her into a hug.

"How was your first day my love?"

"It was great. I still can't believe this is my final year. I'm going to miss this place when I graduate"

"I was going to wait to talk to you about this but this seems a good a time as any. When you graduate I will be becoming the full time headmistress and that leaves the transfiguration position open I was wondering if you would be interested in applying for the position"

"Is that what this internship is for?"

"Yes it is. I would love to have you on staff so we can see each other all the time"

"I would love to apply"

"Have your application in as soon as possible"

"I will"

I took the parchment she gave me before rolling it up and putting it in my backpack.

"If I'm being honest it's kind of already yours seeing as I hire and fire all staff here as soon as I become full headmistress and I'm pretty sure Albus would hire you anyway"

I reached up behind her neck and pulled her face down to me before passionately kissing her. This day just keeps getting better and better


	8. Authors Note

**A/N: sorry to those reading this I have been so sick this week. I promise I will have the next chapter up soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight:**

 **HPOV:**

I walked into the common room and found Ginny sitting in the corner looking over her homework.

"Hey Gin, what's up?"

"Hey Hermione, just finished potions homework"

"Want to stay in my room tonight?"

"Sure"

I smiled and helped her pack up her stuff. We walked up to my quarters and went inside.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Yes please" Ginny replied looking around.

"Twinky" I said loudly.

The house elf appeared with a pop.

"How may I help miss?"

"A pot of hot chocolate with two mugs and marshmallows please"

"Right away miss"

She disappeared with a pop and within minutes the hot chocolate appeared on the table. I motioned for Ginny to sit before taking a seat and pouring the hot chocolate.

"So Minerva offered me a job when I graduate"

"Doing what?"

"Her job. She's retiring from full time teaching at the end of the year to be headmistress full time. She's giving me the chance to do my mastery while getting on the job practice"

"Why do you sound hesitatant? It's like the perfect opportunity for you and you get to still be around Min"

"What happens if I apply but we don't work out?"

"She's your soul mate it's going to work out just fine"

"When did you get so smart?"

"I've been hanging out with you long enough it was bound to rub off sooner or later"

I smirked at her

"Ready for bed?"

"Yes please"

We picked up our mugs and headed to the bedroom. We changed into our pyjamas and got into bed.

"I swear I'm the luckiest girl ever. I have the best friends anyone could ever ask for and the most beautiful partner in the world. Life is amazing."

With that I rolled over turned the lights off and snuggled up falling straight to sleep.

 **A/N: I know it's short but I'm writing on my phone a it's so annoying I promise I will make up for it**


End file.
